disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2014
|250px]] '']] ''|thumb|250px]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] ''|thumb|250px]] ''|right|thumb|250px]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 14 - ''Need for Speed was released to negative reviews. *March 21 - Muppets Most Wanted was released to positive reviews. *April 2 - The Pirate Fairy *April 4 - Captain America: The Winter Soldier was released to highly positive reviews. *April 18 - Bears was released to highly positive reviews. *May 16 - Million Dollar Arm was released to positive reviews. *May 30 - Maleficent was released to mixed reviews. *July 18 - Planes: Fire & Rescue was released to mixed reviews. *August 1 - Guardians of the Galaxy was released to highly positve reviews. *August 8 - The Hundred-Foot Journey was released to mixed to positive reviews. *October 10 - Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *November 7 - Big Hero 6 *December 25 - Into the Woods Shorts *March 21 - Party Central *November 7 - Feast Television *January 17 - Cloud 9, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered on Disney Channel. The premiere of I Didn't Do It ''aired shortly afterward. *January 20 - ''Sheriff Callie's Wild West premiered on the Disney Junior channel. It later premiered on the Disney Channel's Disney Junior programming block on February 14. *February 16 - Good Luck Charlie's final episode, Good Bye Charlie, aired on the Disney Channel. *March 3 - Win, Lose or Draw premiered on the Disney Channel. *March 4 - Sofia the First began its second season on Disney Junior. *March 21 - ANT Farm aired its final episode on the Disney Channel. *March 31 - Wander Over Yonder starts airing new episodes on Disney XD before airing them on the Disney Channel. *April 2 - Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers premiered in Japan. *April 4 - Fish Hooks aired its final episode on the Disney Channel. *April 11 - Mickey Mouse began its second season on the Disney Channel. *April 21 - Gravity Falls began airing new shorts on Disney XD before airing them on the Disney Channel. *June 9 - Phineas and Ferb Save Summer premiered on Disney XD as part of its 2014 Summer event Animacation. *June 20 - Phineas and Ferb Save Summer premiered on the Disney Channel. *June 27 - Zapped, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered on the Disney Channel. The series premiere of Girl Meets World aired shortly afterward. *July 7 - The 7D premiered on Disney XD. *July 7 - The classic Japanese anime'' Doraemon'' premiered in the US for the first time on Disney XD *July 19 - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja began its second season on Disney XD. *July 26 - Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars premiered on the Disney Channel. *August 1 - Gravity Falls began its second season on the Disney Channel. *August 4 - Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars and the second season of Gravity Falls premiered on Disney XD. *August 15 - How to Build a Better Boy, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered on the Disney Channel. *September 23 - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. will begin its second season on ABC. *October 3 - Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion will premiere on the Disney Channel. *October 13 - Star Wars Rebels will premiere on Disney XD worldwide. *December 2 - Toy Story That Time Forgot will premiere on ABC. Soundtracks *January 28 - Sofia the First: Songs From Enchancia *February 11 - Disney Channel Play It Loud *March 18 ** Disney Junior DJ Shuffle ** Muppets Most Wanted *April 15 - Music Inspired by The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck *April 22 - Dconstructed *April 29 - DuckTales Remastered (Official Game Soundtrack) *May 19 - Million Dollar Arm (soundtrack) *May 27 - Maleficent (soundtrack) *June 17 - Aladdin: Original Broadway Cast Recording *June 24 - The Legacy Collection: The Lion King *July - Planes: Fire and Rescue (soundtrack) *August 26 - The Legacy Collection: Mary Poppins *October 7 - The Legacy Collection: Sleeping Beauty *November 17 - The Legacy Collection: The Little Mermaid Theme parks *January 4 - The Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade has its final performances at the Magic Kingdom. *January 6 - Camp Minnie-Mickey at Disney's Animal Kingdom closes to make way for Avatar Land. *January 14 - Sweet Duffy begins at Tokyo DisneySea. *January 14 - Changes were made for My Friend Duffy at Tokyo DisneySea. *January 20 - The new version of My Friend Duffy debuts at Cape Cod Cook-Off at Tokyo DisneySea. *January 21 - Milk, Chou and Souffle debuted as part of Disney UniBEARsity's third anniversary. *February 18 - March 31 - Duffy's Fluffy Journey, a special event, begins at Tokyo DisneySea. *March 9 - The Festival of Fantasy Parade debuts at the Magic Kingdom. *March 20 - The Tokyo Disney Resort's 30th anniversary celebrations and Sweet Duffy at Tokyo DisneySea end. *April 2 **''Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage'' at Tokyo DisneySea begins. **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit debuts at the Tokyo Disney Resort as a meet-and-greet character. *May 28 - Seven Dwarfs Mine Train officially opens at the Magic Kingdom. *May 29 Once Upon A Time, a projection mapping show at Cinderella Castle, debuts at Tokyo Disneyland. *May 31 - Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade has its final performance at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *June 30 - Gelatoni, a Disney friend for Duffy, debuts at Tokyo DisneySea. *July 10 - Ratatouille: L’Aventure Totalement Toquée de Rémy officially opens at the Walt Disney Studios Park. *August 30 - The American Idol Experience closes at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *October 1 - Paint the Night Parade will premiere at Hong Kong Disneyland. *October 1 - Maelstrom at Epcot will closes to be replaced by a new attraction themed to Frozen. Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray *January 28 - The Fifth Estate *February 11 - The Jungle Book: Diamond Edition *February 25 - Thor: The Dark World *March 11 - Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo: Hippity Hoppity Roo Edition *March 18 - Frozen, Saving Mr. Banks, and The Jungle Book 2 *March 25 - Delivery Man *April 1 - The Pirate Fairy *July 1 - Oliver & Company/The Fox and the Hound and The Fox and the Hound 2 3-Movie Collection *August 5 - Need for Speed *August 12 - Hercules: Special Edition, Tarzan: Special Edition, Bedknobs and Broomsticks: Special Edition, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Special Edition, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad / Fun and Fancy Free 2-Movie Collection, Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers: 10th Anniversary Edition, Muppets Most Wanted and Bears *August 19 - Toy Story of Terror and Once Upon a Time: The Complete Third Season *September 9 - Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season One *October 7 - Sleeping Beauty: Diamond Edition and Million Dollar Arm *November 4 - Maleficent, Planes: Fire & Rescue and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas / Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas 2-Movie Collection DVD only *February 11 - The Jungle Book: Diamond Edition and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie-Rella *April 8 - Sofia the First: The Floating Palace *May 20 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Around the Clubhouse World *August 5 - Sofia the First: The Enchanted Feast *August 26 - Austin & Ally: Chasing The Beat, Good Luck Charlie: So Long, Farewell!, Gravity Falls: Even Stranger, Henry Hugglemonster: Roarsome Tales, Special Agent Oso: License To Play *September 9 - Doc McStuffins: School of Medicine *October 14 - Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebels *October 21 - Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars *November 18 - Frozen: Sing-Along Edition *December 2 - Sleeping Beauty: Diamond Edition, and Mickey Mouse: Season One Comics *May 2 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Outwits the Phantom Blot, Donald Duck: The Carl Barks Library - Trail of the Unicorn *October 4 - The Don Rosa Library: Volume 1 - The Son of the Sun *October 7 - The Don Rosa Library: Volume 2 - Return to Plain Awful *October 20 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Lost In Lands Long Ago *November 5 - Uncle Scrooge: The Carl Barks Library - Trail of the Unicorn and Uncle Scrooge: The Carl Barks Library - The Seven Cities of Gold Books *January 7 - Doc McStuffins: As Big as a Whale, Monsters University: Big Monster, Little Monster, Minnie Mouse: Bow-Bot Robot, Sofia the First: Bunny Magic!, Cars: The Easter Buggy, Merida: Legend of the Emeralds, Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex, Planes: Plane Pals, Rapunzel's Pretty Pony, Monsters, Inc.: Puppy Problems!/Sulley Visits the Doctor, Disney Princess: A Royal Easter, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Shadow Play!', Thumper and the Noisy Ducky, Disney Princess: Travel Like a Princess *January 14 - Aladdin, The Book of Doof: How to Find an Arch Nemesis and Other Evil Advice, and Sofia the First Read-Along Storybook and CD: Once Upon a Princess *January 21 - Sofia the First: The Royal Games *Feburary 4 - Don't Meddle with Miss Nettle, Jake's Birthday Bash, Muppets Most Wanted: Read-Along Storybook and CD, Disney Doc McStuffins Guess Who, Doc!, and Sofia the First The Enchanted Feast *February 7 - The Muppets Character Encyclopedia *February 11 - Muppets Most Wanted: Kermit's Double Trouble, Muppets Most Wanted: The Official Tour Book, and Muppets Most Wanted: The Junior Novel *Feburary 18 - An Amazing Snowman *March 4 - Sofia the First: Royal Lessons, Captain America: The Winter Soldier junior novel, and Sofia the First: Sofia Takes the Lead *March 11 - Mickey & Friends: Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Rainy Day Adventure, Iron Man vs. Whiplash *March 18 - Doc McStuffins Leilani's Lu'au *March 25 - Lost in the Museum *April 1 - Kingdom Keepers VII *April 8 - The Art of the Disney Golden Books *May 13 - Minnie in Paris *May 20 - Trouble Times Two, ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates Cubby's Mixed-Up Map *June 3 - ''Planes: Fire and Rescue: Read-Along Storybook and CD, Planes: Fire and Rescue: The Junior Novel, Wishing on a Bow *July 1 - The Birthday Disaster, ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates Sailing the Never Sea, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Pirate Island Adventure *July 21 - ''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels *July 22 - Ariel's Royal Wedding/Aurora's Royal Wedding, Happy Summerween! / The Convenience Store...of Horrors!, Pining Away, Jessie: Livin' the Life, M Is for Monster, This Little Piggy, Toy Story of Terror! *August 5 - Treasure of the Tides, Star Wars Rebels: Ezra's Wookiee Rescue, Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero, Chopper Saves the Day, Ezra's Gamble, Rise of the Rebels, Zeb to the Rescue, Ezra and the Pilot *August 26 - Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head *August - Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide *September 2 - Dear Princess, A Goofy Fairy Tale, Battle for the Book *September 9 - Disney Christmas Storybook Collection *September 16 - Minnie's Winter Bow Show, A Merry Christmas Cookbook, A Very McStuffins Christmas, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Winter Never Land *October 7 - 5-Minute Minnie Tales, The Curse of Princess Ivy, Dipper's & Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun!, Once Upon a Swine, Marc Davis: Walt Disney's Renaissance Man, Mickey Mouse: Emblem of the American Spirit *October 14 - The Missing Necklace *October 28 - Disney During World War II: How the Walt Disney Studio Contributed to Victory in the War *November 18 - A Walk in the Park *December 19 - Star Wars Rebels: The Inquisitor's Trap Video games *April 11 - Disney Magical World (in North America) *June 19 - Star Wars: Scene Maker *September 23 - Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition *September 19 - Disney Violetta: Rhythm & Music *October 2 - Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 ReMIX (in Japan) *October 21 - Fantasia: Music Evolved *October 28 - Big Hero 6 *November 4 - Planes: Fire & Rescue *December 2 - Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 ReMIX (in North America) *December 5 - Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 ReMIX (in Europe) People Deaths *January 16 - Dave Madden (actor) *January 27 - Ichirō Nagai (voice actor) *February 1 - Maximilian Schell (actor, writer, director and producer) *February 2 - Philip Seymour Hoffman (actor and director) *February 10 - Shirley Temple (actress, singer, dancer, autobiographer and former United States ambassador) *February 14 - John Henson (Muppet performer and son of Jim Henson) *February 15 - Christopher Malcolm (actor) *March 25 - Lynda Petty *April 6 - Mickey Rooney (actor and entertainer) *April 29 - Bob Hoskins (actor) *May 2 - Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. (actor) *May 28 - Maya Angelou (actress, author, poet and civil rights activist) *June 9 - Rik Mayall (actor) *June 23 - Steve Viksten (writer and voice actor) *June 24 - Eli Wallach (actor) *June 28 - Meshach Taylor (actor) *July 7 - Dickie Jones (actor) *July 19 - James Garner (actor) *August 11 - Robin Williams (actor); Liz Holzman (layout artist and character designer) *August 12 - Lauren Bacall (actress) *August 18 - Don Pardo (announcer and voice actor) *September 10 - Richard Kiel (actor) Character debuts *January 21 - Milk, Chou, and Souffle *March 4 - John Garrett, Lorelei *March 21 - Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Nadya and Jean Pierre Napoleon *April 1 - Zarina *April 4 - Alexander Pierce, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch *June 30 - Gelatoni *July 7 - Hildy Gloom, Grim Gloom, Queen Delightful, Lord Starchbottom *July 18 - Windlifter, Lil' Dipper, Blade Ranger, Cabbie, Cad Spinner, Secretary of the Interior, Ol' Jammer, Pulaski, Ryker, Maru, Harvey and Winnie, Dynamite, Pinecone, Avalanche, Blackout, Drip, Nick "Loop'n" Lopez, and Bubba *August 1 - Nebula *November 7 - Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Fred, Wasabi, and Yokai Events *March 20 - Aladdin opens on Broadway. *August 24 - Newsies plays its final performance on Broadway. Behind the scenes *July - Production began on Teen Beach Movie 2. 2014